Let It Raine
by lonelyfangoddess
Summary: -SPOILERS (kind of)- A one-shot in which Jarvis never gave back the company to Candice, although the group still moved on to bigger and better things, especially Jiper. Some smut at first, and then pure fluff. I sure hope you enjoy it!


Piper should have known it from the start. She knew something was up, but not what. In retrospect, it was really -mostly- her fault; the day that she looked for Jarvis and found him sitting in that old monster chair, the inspiration for her fake music video, and swung snugly into his lap knowing full well that particular movement made him get...frustrated. He'd growled warnings in her ear that she didn't care to listen to. All that she was hearing was, 'I want you,'. She'd thought, _we're not teenagers anymore. We're allowed to do this._ They'd 'done it' many, many times in many different ways in their home, a special place they'd bought together after 3 years of being an item. It was a funny time, really. Aster made comments on how the building was obviously not up to decor standards and a few on how he'd expected the house to happen sooner.

It was only a matter of time afterwards before Jarvis popped the question. The matching rings on their hands patiently held the answer for them. While it was a romantic time for both; Piper was ecstatic, her life-long dreams had come to fruition after years of heartbreak. She had finally proven to everyone, and most importantly herself, that somebody DID love her, and that somebody loves much more than anybody else that was supposed to. And boy, did he show her.

She'd rolled her hips against his, creating wonderful friction against him. He groaned in frustration, finding that they were both wearing way too many clothes and were very not at home (which made it all the more exciting). He ushered her closer to him, shuttering when he felt the weight of her soft fingers trailing the rigid muscle of his stomach. Lower, lower, lower, until finally he couldn't take it anymore. He pulled her up with him, adjusted himself, and headed out of Knickknack Toys with Piper close behind.

He hadn't wasted any time at all when they got home. The door was barely closed before he had her up against the wall, tasting the tender skin of her neck and leaving love bites that would be found later on. Jarvis happily complied when Piper tugged off his stripped shirt, leaving only his bare chest behind. In a moment, he returned the favour fervently. They seemingly shed their clothing up the stairs and into their bedroom; pants and shirts and belts strewn around the hallways.

Jarvis kissed her backwards until Piper's knees hit the bed, then held himself above her by his elbows. He stooped to kiss her needy lips lovingly, waiting for her to tell him that it was okay for him to continue. No matter what, he always let her be in charge. Piper closed her eyes, relishing the feel of him just above her. Heat flushed her thighs and face simultaneously. "Yes, Jarvis, yes...please," she said against his lips. Truth be told, she had felt a little embarrassed about the needy way she was acting, but him sliding into her wiped away all of her thoughts. She was focused on him and only him.

She tangled a hand in his curly hair and ran the other down his back, making him shiver with pleasure. She opened her eyes a crack to make sure he was enjoying himself, and if his heavily lidded eyes weren't enough to convince her, the way he looked at her sure did. He looked at her with pure adoration and love and lust in his eyes.

Only now -3 weeks later- did she realize she'd forgotten something. They both had. Each time as she re-lived that fiery, passionate night, she felt her stomach roil itself into thicker, tighter, and more painful knots.

The condom. Or more suitable, the forgotten condom. The non-condom. The little rubber that didn't.

She should have known, she chastised herself. When she felt tired suddenly, or hungry, or when she ravenously devoured a jar of peanut butter, she should have known. Piper knew she had to tell Jarvis, but the fright inside of her made it impossible to move. Of course, that is until he knocked on her office door. She let out a string of curses under her breath and hid the stick up her jacket sleeve. Her face wiped of most emotion, she called him in.

"Hey Piper, you ready for lunch?" he said in his charming voice. She nodded. He held out his arm for her, and she tucked her head in the nook of his neck while they were elevated to the rooftop. "Hey, are you okay? You're not as chatty as usual," he said worriedly, tilting her head up so he could kiss her forehead. He knew forehead kisses always made her blush.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm okay, I'm just thinking about new toy designs that I probably should be working on..." Piper trailed off her lie, shrugging. She was thinking about a future baby with Jarvis's hair and lips and her own nose and eyes. The elevator dinged and opened up for them, inviting them onto the rooftop.

While they settled into each other on the grass couch, Piper had forgotten about the pregnancy test that she had shoved up her sleeve. That is, until she saw it lying on the ground. At the same time, Jarvis pointed to it, asking what she thought it was-he hadn't seen it coming out of the elevator. Piper never thought she'd been so happy to see Mrs. Bubkes turning the corner in her life.

"Mrs. Bubkes, what is that lying on the ground? It looks like a white stick," Jarvis said offhandedly. Piper got white as a sheet and she noticed her breathing had gotten forced, no longer automatic. Piper desperately made eye contact with Mrs. Bubkes. She noticed, and luckily, she decided to give the poor freaking out Piper a break. She jibberished her way through the first part of her sentence.

"Just garbage," she said finally. Jarvis shrugged. Piper relaxed. She had some serious brown nosing to do later, she noted.

* * *

After getting the test back from Mrs. Bubkes, Piper decided it was now or never to tell Jarvis. She paced back and forth outside his office for a few minutes before finally working up the courage to open the door, and-

He was asleep. Sound asleep in his monster chair, happily dreaming. Piper would have smacked her forehead if she wasn't worried the noise would wake him up. At least, she thought, I can think up a better way to tell him.

When Jarvis finally woke up from his nap, he found a blanket on top of him, tucked right up to his chin the way he likes it. He smiled, knowing that it had been Piper. He couldn't deny that he was worried about her. She was distant through most of lunch, and Jarvis knew it wasn't because of toys. He just didn't know what it was. Maybe he should just ask her. Would she give up that easily? All signs pointed to no, it would only make her shy away. Jarvis sighed. He folded up the blanket and put it away.

He was walking down the stairs to get himself some brain food when he saw Piper in the kitchen folded over the island, staring at a white stick like it had the answers to everything and wouldn't tell her.

"What's that, Piper?" Jarvis asked, and Piper jumped. "Oops, sorry," he apologized. Piper quickly hid the stick. "It's umm, umm...yeah, it's okay," she stumbled out, her face flushed of all colour. Jarvis moved to wrap his arms around her. When Piper was nestled into him comfortably, he took the opportunity and grabbed at the stashed stick. Piper screeched and made a mad dash after him, but he held it just above her reach. She could feel tears begin to fill her eyes as he turned around to see what it was.

He froze. She choked on her fear and felt tears go one by one down her face.

"You-you're...you're...pregnant?" he stammered. Piper reached for the stick in his hand.

"Yeah, but I've only known for a few hours and it's not my fault because I didn't know how to tell you and I was freaking out and I still am and that-" Jarvis cut her off with a deep, passionate kiss. He brushed away her tears, leaving his hand gently on her cheek.

"It's okay, it's more than okay, it's fantastic! I love you. I love you so much Piper." Jarvis said. Piper cried of relief.

"I love you too,"

* * *

A few months later, since Piper was showing, they decided to send out baby incoming cards to the rest of the gang. Aster at his new job, Geneva at home (doing nothing with her two months off), and Knox, who was filming the zillionth Captain Indestructible movie. Bowie still worked at Knickknack with the top couple because Jarvis felt too bad to fire his best friend, and Bowie had also known for quite some time after Jarvis ran around screaming "I'm gonna be a dad!".

Once Jarvis and Piper got the photos done, they sent them out with only one phrase: The 'P' stands for Pregnant!

The gang made dates to hang out together and celebrate the good news.

* * *

Jarvis loved doing anything with and for the baby. He would burst into Piper's office just so that he could kiss her stomach and then he would leave without a word. He would buy teddy bears from Toys R Us and put them in the baby's crib, even though they already had approximately 20. Though Piper liked to pretend that these things annoyed her, it was blindingly obvious that she loved all of it. One of her favourite things to do was pretend to fall asleep cuddled up with Jarvis in his lap so that he would hold her belly and talk to the baby.

* * *

Aster had just gotten inside of Knickknack toys, where he'd recently re-applied for part-time work as a second job. He felt in his gut that something wasn't quite right the moment he stepped through the door. He usually trusted his gut, calling it his 'fashionable sixth sense'.

Piper heard footsteps in the foyer and called out to Aster, who she'd known would be coming in any minute for his shift. Aster quickly made his way over to her, finding her crouched on the floor in front of the pantry. He realized what was happening when he noticed the pool of liquid Piper was sitting in.

Before he could make a single sound, Piper wheezed, "Get Jarvis, quickly!"

When Piper heard Jarvis bounding down the stairs four at a time, she allowed herself to feel the tiniest bit relieved and proud that she'd already gotten her hospital bag ready. It seemed to take him forever to cross the floorboards between them, and when he got to her he felt his heart clench for her. She looked up at him with such fear and pain in her eyes that he immediately picked her up and carried her out to their car. He went back inside to give instructions to Aster and Mrs. Bubkes, but Aster shoved him out the door saying they had it covered, just call to tell him when and where to go once the baby was here. Jarvis had never felt so glad in his life.

* * *

12 hours later, a baby's cry finally filled the room. Both new parents started to cry, but didn't dare take their eyes off their little prince. Yes, it was a beautiful baby boy who already had little curly wisps of hair on the top of his head. When the baby was lain on Piper's heaving chest, Jarvis thought he'd never seen something as purely happy and gorgeous in his life. Piper had tears streaming out of her eyes, from both exhaustion and happiness. She counted his ten little fingers and ten little toes and kissed his soft forehead. He was the epitome of baby cuteness. Or maybe they were just biased, but who could blame them?

Aster, Knox, Geneva, and Bowie all crowded around the tiny baby later that day, cooing at the newest member of their family. Bowie made him cry, Geneva made him squirm, Piper made Knox sit down safely before handing the baby to him, but of all the surprises that day, Aster was the biggest. He was the only one (besides Jarvis and Piper, that is) that could hold the baby and make him happy, and Aster even cried a little. He cried! Piper made fun of him relentlessly for it, feigning innocence when he turned to her. What Aster never told anyone is that every baby that he ever held, even in his own family, never stayed put. It was like they were afraid of him, so it was a nice shock when Jarvis and Piper's baby actually seemed to like him.

The friends had to eventually leave so that Piper and baby could get some rest. Jarvis settled in with her in the hospital bed, holding her tightly and watching as their baby breathed sweetly on her chest.

"You did amazing today, Piper," Jarvis said. He nestled his head onto the top of her head, sighing in contentment.

"Yeah, it hurts like hell to push a human through my body, but he was worth every bit of it," Piper said, lightly brushing a finger over their baby's nose and laughing when it crinkled. Jarvis leaned his head over to kiss her cheek. Piper's eyes fluttered closed, and when he pulled away, she was already asleep.

"I love you, Piper,"

A few years later, they had baby number two. A precious little princess that had jet black hair and Jarvis's lips. It had taken more time for her to arrive, but like her brother, she was worth every little bit of it. Their little boy was so excited, he called Uncle Aster and Uncle Knox and Uncle Bowie and Aunt Geneva right away to tell them all that he was a big brother! He puffed up his chest and vowed to protect her from everything, from a tiny frog to her first crush.

Jarvis and Piper had never been happier to hear little footsteps running down the halls, giggles in the kitchen when they thought they were sly and getting away with snatching up snicker doodle cookies, a favourite they both picked up from their father. They were one happy family together, with the kids' uncles and aunt dropping by nearly every night to hang out and have fun and read them bedtime stories.

It only got better with baby number three.


End file.
